Dernière fois
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Neji annonce à Tenten que tout est fini. Toutefois cela est par pur obligation, se pliant aux règles des Hyûgas.


_**Je ne peux rien n'y faire… je suis contraint d'accepter… désolé mais c'est fini...**_

Elle se sent subitement comme détruite. Elle ne sait comment réagir. Ses membres se paralysent tandis que son cœur se crispe. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Sa gorge se noue, et rien ne passe. Vraiment aucun mot. Juste du dégoût. Un goût amer qu'elle sent maintenant dans son palais. Tandis que le dégoût monte en elle, lui parle encore. Mais elle ne l'écoute plus. Non. Ses yeux sont peut-être fixés sur ses lèvres, mais bizarrement elle n'entend rien. Ou plutôt elle ne veut plus l'entendre. Plus sa voix. Plus ces mots. La jeune brune hurle :

- La ferme !

Neji tique. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. À l'instant, elle semblait attentive. Il a même cru qu'elle le comprenait. Mais il a eu tout faux. Il devait lui dire. Il ne d'est jamais vu lui mentir. Surtout pas à elle. Tenten. Cette femme qui l'aime. Personne ne peut le nier. Il l'aime comme jamais il a un jour aimé. Cependant il doit la quitter. Le Hyûga soupire :

- Tenten, comprends-moi. Je ne peux pas les mettre à dos, ils m'en voudront à vie.

Elle ne veut plus l'entendre et, lui ose encore en rajouter. Elle lui a dit de la fermer. De ne plus manifester de son. Mais pourquoi n'obéit-il pas lorsque c'est elle qui lui ordonnait quelque chose. Mais quand les ordres venaient des Hyugas, Monsieur se pliait sans broncher. C'est pitoyable. Lamentable. Un haut-le-cœur monte en elle mais se masse dans la gorge. Et puis, elle aussi elle lui en voudra et cela pour toujours, s'il accepte cette union. Seulement il a l'air de totalement ignorer ce détail. Hors d'elle, la brune aux macarons hurle :

- Et moi ! Ça ne te fera rien, si demain je me m'étais à te haïr ?

Il est comme assommé. Il n'a jamais pensé de cette manière. Il se disait, bêtement qu'elle l'attendrait un jour. Oui. Il a été stupide pour effleurer cette idée. Il s'en veut. Il s'avance vers elle pour l'enlacer. Lui montrer qu'il l'aime encore après tout. Il l'étreint vivement. Elle le repousse, elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche. Elle hurle et l'insulte abondamment. Elle a toujours ce goût amer qui maintenant empoigne son cœur. Mais il ne lâche plus et empoigne ses poignets. Il pose son front sur son épaule, et murmure doucement :

- Si, et j'en mourrais.

Elle tente de se dégager de lui, mais vainement. Il a toujours été plus puissant. Elle grogne et s'en veut d'être si faible. Elle sent son épaule s'humecter. C'est sans le moindre doute ses larmes. Un triste sourire crispe ses lèvres. Elle ne tombera pas encore. Elle remue son épaule mais il ne retire pas sa tête. Mais elle le pousse encore, elle ne veut plus le voir. Courir loin de lui et relâcher ses peines.

Elle finit malheureusement par jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant elle mord sa lèvre et machinalement, elle caresse la longue chevelure noire de son compagnon. Subitement, elle pleure. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle l'aime beaucoup trop. L'amour n'est jamais un sentiment simple. Elle s'en veut de tant l'aimer. Elle tente de se persuader qu'elle restera forte sans lui. Mais c'est faux. Elle marmonne nerveusement :

— Tu m'énerves.

Il le sait et il le regrette tristement. Il a toujours détesté l'idée qu'un jour, il entendra des choses pareilles venant de son amante. Il a toujours su qu'un jour elle le dira. C'est pour cela qu'il a toujours été distant avec elle. Il voulait la protéger contre cette haine. Il a toujours su que son avenir ne sera jamais auprès d'elle. Pourtant il n'a pas pu refouler ses sentiments envers elle. Il a voulu jouer l'égoïste comme s'il est le seul à posséder un cœur. Il n'aurait jamais dû être si égoïste. Maintenant il l'a perdu. Pour toujours. Il doit accepter cette union. C'est son devoir. Mais il aime Tenten. Qu'il la laisse encore une chance, une dernière, le Génie inspire longuement :

- Laisse-moi t'aimer encore une dernière fois… S'il te plaît…

Elle rougit tout en hoquetant et s'ensuit d'un braillement :

- Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

Il lève son visage vers elle, toujours impassible. Il reste ainsi. Plongeant son regard dans ses yeux. Elle parait subitement nerveuse. Il soupire et caresse avec le dos de sa main, sa joue. Il observe les yeux de Tenten s'agrandir et briller. Un sourire saisit son visage. Elle est mignonne. Il glisse une main le long de sa nuque. Elle ne bronche pas. Non, elle presse son regard sur lui.

- Je ne me suis encore jamais moqué de toi 'Ten cependant si tu continues à me regarder ainsi je le ferai.

Rapidement, Tenten rit malgré elle. Mais étrangement elle fixe les lèvres de Neji. Elle s'en mord la lèvre. Elle les désire contre les siennes. Elle veut sentir une dernière fois ses mains sur sa peau. Son corps et le sien à l'unisson. Elle aussi elle souhaite avoir un souvenir avant qu'il la quitte à jamais. Une nuit qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Elle agite sa tête. Elle s'en veut de l'aimer. Sous l'œil perdu de Neji, elle se rue sur lui et s'accroche. Violemment. Elle veut plus le lâcher. Les joues trempées, Tenten lui murmure :

- Fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse. Une dernière fois…

Il acquiesce et retire les deux bâtonnets qui retiennent ses deux macarons. C'est la dernière fois qu'il voie ses longs cheveux châtains cascader ses épaules sucrées. Il rage intérieurement. Il la soulève. Et une dernière fois avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Le Hyûga susurre consciencieusement :

**_Je t'aimerai à jamais…_**

Quand elle se réveille, un sourire mange son visage. Elle se souvient alors de la veille. Elle n'a qu'une pensée. Hier c'était magique. Elle dépose ses deux mains autour de son visage, rouge de honte. Elle remonte le drap vers sa poitrine. Murmure son prénom. Mais pas de réponse. La jeune fille se tourne. Personne. Vide. Vide de lui. Elle sent ses yeux piquer. Se noyer maintenant dans ses larmes. Il n'est plus là pour les essuyer. Il n'est plus là pour la rassurer... Il n'est plus là tout simplement. Il ne sera plus jamais à elle. Parti pour toujours, loin d'elle. Il est son bonheur. Alors sans lui, où est le bonheur ?

Désormais, Tenten n'existe plus. Elle ne vit plus de bonheur.

* * *

Oui, pour ce qu'il l'on auparavant lu, je l'ai modifié, désolée mais j'ai préféré le mettre au temps du présent et puis j'ai ajouté quelques petits trucs.

_**Edit : 16/04/13**_


End file.
